


A Cure for Hope

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hajime uses Hope against Nagito it's effective!, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Hajime finds out about Nagito's illnesses, and refuses to let Nagito die.





	A Cure for Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I played fast and loose with medicine and such in this fic. Listen. Just let me have this. 
> 
> Obvious spoilers for both SDR2 and DR3. I assume if you're here you're familiar, but if you're one of my friends who hasn't finished Goodbye Despair yet, piss off. Trust me. 
> 
> Usage of given names within Class 77 + Hajime because at this point they've been through enough. 
> 
> Unedited and not beta read because I'm lazy ok byyyeeeee

Hajime stared at the door in front of him. He needed to knock on it. He needed to talk to Nagito.

He didn’t want confirmation.

The file was accurate. Hajime knew that. He knew that he couldn’t change the facts. But he desperately didn’t want to hear Nagito confirm it. He clenched his fist, then brought his hand up to the door, knocking loudly.

The door was answered quickly, and Nagito smiled at Hajime.

“Hajime!” Nagito said, looking very happy to see him.

“Hello Nagito. Can we talk?” Hajime asked.

“I’m always happy to talk with you, Hajime,” Nagito said, his smile growing wider. He gestured inside his cottage, and the two went in to sit down. Nagito’s cottage was very similar to how it had been in the Neo World program, though there was no fridge.

They sat next to each other on the small sofa, Nagito looking at Hajime expectantly. Hajime said nothing as he tried to find the words to say.

“Is everything okay?” Nagito asked.

“No,” Hajime said immediately, “How can it be okay?” Nagito gave Hajime a strange look.

“I’m going to need some context, Hajime,” Nagito said.

“I was looking at all of our files,” Hajime started, and Nagito interrupted him.

“Our files? We still have those?” Nagito asked.

“Yeah, Naegi left them for us. I wanted to read through them, they have all the information the Future Foundation collected about us as Remnants of Despair,” Hajime said.

“Oh,” Nagito said, “Are we talking about what I did, then?” Hajime shook his head.

“No,” Hajime said, “We all did terrible things. I don’t want anyone to have to relive it, which was why I was reading the files rather than asking everyone. No, we’re talking about something else in your file.” Nagito frowned, thinking for a moment before his eyes widened.

“Oh.”

“Were you ever going to tell us?” Hajime asked softly. Nagito shrugged.

“Considering I shouldn’t even be alive after this long, I didn’t see much point,” Nagito said.

“And did you even think for a moment that I could do something about it?” Hajime asked.

“I couldn’t ask that of you. I don’t deserve your help,” Nagito said.

“I’m offering,” Hajime said, reaching and taking Nagito’s real hand.

“Well, I can’t say no to that, can I?” Nagito said, smiling again. Hajime smiled back.

“Good, because Mikan is waiting for us,” Hajime said, standing up.

“You told her?”

“Not the details, just that I wanted to bring you in for a check up.” Hajime explained. He gestured for Hajime to follow him, and the pair left the cottage.

They headed to the central administration building in the centre island. The real Jabberwock hospital was in a terrible state, and the building Future Foundation had built in the middle island was much better equipped.

The middle of the first floor still had the New World Program sitting in it. It was ultimately up to the Future Foundation what would happen to it, and so the group hadn’t done anything with it.

The second floor of the central building had all of their medical equipment. Hajime led Nagito to a room with a CT scanner, Mikan waiting for them.

“Thanks for meeting us here, Mikan,” Hajime said.

“O-of course, I’m glad to help!” Mikan said.

“You’ll need to remove your arm before you lie down,” Hajime said, gesturing to Nagito’s mechanical arm. Hajime walked into the observation room while Mikan helped Nagito get ready for the scan.

Shortly after the scan was finished, Mikan went back in to help Nagito while Hajime looked at the images in front of him. If Nagito had been diagnosed with stage 3 lymphoma before starting Hope’s Peak, then there was no way he should still be alive, especially since there wouldn’t have been anyway for him to receive treatment since the Tragedy began.

On top of that was the frontotemporal dementia. Two things that should have killed Nagito Komaeda already.

He really was the Ultimate Lucky student.

Hajime was soon joined on the observation room by Mikan and Nagito.

“Well?” Nagito asked.

“I don’t have access to your medical records, but looking at this, I very much doubt the lymphoma has progressed since diagnosis,” Hajime said, frowning, “Which doesn’t make sense. You should be dead.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” Nagito said, shrugging.

“You’re going to stop saying that,” Hajime said firmly, “And I’m not going to let you die.

“What luck!” Nagito said, raising his arms, “Staying alive long enough for the Ultimate Everything to save me!” Hajime said nothing, knowing to expect that sort of nonsense from Nagito, and looked back at the images.

“I’d like to start you on chemotherapy while I create a permanent cure,” Hajime said.

“If that’s what you think is best,” Nagito agreed. Hajime glanced at Mikan, who gave him a weak smile.

“D-do you really think you c-can find a cure?” Mikan asked.

“Something good has to come from Kamakura, doesn’t it?” Hajime said, looking back at the images, “Mikan, can you get some blood samples from him?” Mikan agreed, leading Nagito away while Hajime sat back in his chair.

“Don’t fail me now, Izuru,” Hajime muttered, before opening Nagito’s file on the computer.

* * *

Nagito shuffled into the dining hall, looking around at the familiar faces. Nearly everyone was there to eat dinner. In fact, only one person was missing. Nagito’s eyes darted around the room as he remembered that he hadn’t seen Hajime at a meal time in a couple of days.

“Where’s Hajime?” Nagito asked. All heads turned to him, varying levels of suspicion. Right. Everyone still hated him.

“H-He’s still researching,” Mikan said, “I tried t-to tell him to take a break. I’m taking h-his meal to him after I eat.”

“Has he stopped at all?” Nagito asked. Mikan shook her head.

“I’m sorry! I told him that having a break will help! I don’t think he’s slept in two days either!” Mikan said, concern in her voice as she started to cry. Mahiru started saying comforting words to her.

“He’s an idiot,” Nagito said, sighing, “It’s not your fault. I’ll take his dinner to him.”

“What is he researching anyway?” the Ultimate Imposter asked. Nagito paused, staring at everyone. He didn’t really want to tell them. What would they think about him being sick the entire time they’d known him?

On the other hand, they’d figure it out pretty quickly when he started chemotherapy. And that was supposed to start tomorrow.

“I have stage 3 malignant lymphoma,” Nagito said quietly, “He’s trying to find a cure.”

“Cancer?” Kazuichi said in shock.

“And frontotemporal dementia,” Nagito said, knowing he may as well go the whole way.

“Shit!” Nekomaru roared.

“How long have you been sick?” Peko asked in her calm, quiet tone.

“I was diagnosed before being invited to Hope’s Peak academy,” Nagito said. Silence.

Nagito looked away from them, trying to ignore the fact they were looking at him in shock, as he grabbed a plate of food and sat down at a table on his own. He ate in silence, and after he finished and cleared his plate away, he put together some food for Hajime.

As he left, everyone else was still quiet, still watching him. He didn’t deserve or want their pity. It seemed he had it anyway.

* * *

Hajime had no idea what time it was when Nagito came into the research lab with some food for him.

“Oh, thanks,” Hajime said as Nagito pushed the plate towards him.

“Mikan said you haven’t taken a break in a couple of days,” Nagito said.

“Has it been that long?” Hajime said disinterestedly. He started to eat, his eyes still on the screen in front of him.

“She said you haven’t slept,” Nagito continued. Hajime shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he replied. Nagito gave a disappointed sigh. Hajime ignored him, checking the date on the research he was reading.

Before the Tragedy. Of course.

No medical research had been able to happen since the Tragedy began.

“I’m disappointed in you, Hajime,” Nagito said in an even tone. Hajime looked up, surprised that Nagito was still there. Nagito was looking at the nails on his right hand.

“I’m doing this for you,” Hajime said, frustrated.

“I don’t want you doing anything for me if you’re giving into despair,” Nagito said, looking away from his hand and meeting Hajime’s eyes. Hajime moved backwards as if he’d been slapped.

“Despair?” Hajime repeated.

“Yes. If despair is what is driving you, let me die,” Nagito said, “I don’t want to see it.”

Hajime closed his eyes, trying to block out Nagito’s words. He could be so cruel sometimes.

“I won’t let you die,” Hajime said, ignoring the prickling of tears in the corners of his eyes as he opened them.

“And with that, you’re letting despair be your driving force,” Nagito said, “When you could be driven by the hope of saving me.”

“What’s the difference?” Hajime asked desperately.

“If you let despair drive you, you’ll destroy yourself,” Nagito said, moving closer to Hajime, “You’re amazing, Hajime, full of talent. But you need to rest.”

“Izuru Kamakura doesn’t need to rest,” Hajime said.

“But Hajime Hinata does,” Nagito countered, reaching towards Hajime’s hand before stopping himself. Hajime sighed.

“Maybe you’re right,” Hajime said eventually, looking at Nagito’s hand that had been so close to his own.

“Besides, my luck will keep me alive until you have a cure,” Nagito said. Hajime let out a small laugh.

“I’ll finish eating and then I’ll go sleep,” Hajime said. Nagito nodded, looking satisfied.

Nagito waited silently while Hajime finished eating. After Hajime finished his meal, the pair walked together back towards the hotel. As they walked towards Hajime’s cottage, they ran into a couple of the others, though they acted awkwardly around Nagito and gave Hajime a smile in greeting.

“Why are they acting strange with you?” Hajime asked after Ibuki left them.

“I told them about being sick,” Nagito said, “I had to, they didn’t know what you were doing. I think I liked it better when they hated me. At least I deserved that.”

“You don’t,” Hajime said firmly.

“No, I definitely deserve for all these Ultimates to hate trash like me,” Nagito said. Hajime stopped walking, putting a hand on Nagito’s shoulder, and turning him to face him.

“Stop that,” Hajime said firmly, “You are not trash, and you don’t deserve their hate. We  _ all _ did fucked up shit.” Nagito widened his eyes in surprise.

“You really think that, don’t you?” Nagito said after relaxing back into a smile, “I love the hope that’s inside you.” Hajime nodded at Nagito’s words, unsure how to respond. He always said things like that, and Hajime never knew what to say.

“Come on, I need to sleep,” Hajime said, turning away and continuing towards his cottage. Nagito quickly followed behind him.

When they arrived at Hajime’s cottage, he kicked his shoes off and lay down on the bed. Nagito watched as Hajime did this, standing in the middle of the cottage.

“Are you ensuring I actually sleep?” Hajime asked, looking at Nagito. Nagito didn’t answer, just continued to look at Hajime, who sighed, and turned on his side, “Lie down, Nagito.”

“What?”

“Come lie down on the bed,” Hajime said.

“No, I couldn’t possibly do that! Trash like me doesn’t deserve to be that close to someone like you!” Nagito exclaimed.

“Shut up and lie down, Nagito,” Hajime said sternly. Nagito smirked.

“Ah, Hajime is such a kind person!” Nagito said, but moved towards the bed and lay down next to Hajime. The pair lay in silence, breathing the only sound filling the cottage.

“Thank you, Hajime,” was the last thing Hajime heard Nagito say as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hajime awoke, sitting up in his bed with eyes wide. Nagito had been right about needing to sleep.

“I have it!” Hajime exclaimed. Next to him, Nagito groaned, blinking away.

“Ah, Ha-Hajime?” Nagito said through a yawn.

“I know how to save you!” Hajime said, smiling at Nagito. Rubbing his eyes, Nagito sat up.

“Save?” Nagito repeated. Hajime nodded.

“A rest was exactly what I needed. I made some connections while I slept. I need to contact the Future Foundation about the use of the Neo World Program though,” Hajime said. Nagito looked confused.

“The Neo World… what?” Nagito asked, still adjusting to being awake, “But Enoshima?”

“Oh, I destroyed the AI and virus a couple of weeks ago,” Hajime said, brushing off Nagito’s concern, “But the idea of the Neo World program involved rewriting our brains. Your diseases are in your brain. I can adjust it, use it to delete the diseases in your brain. Existing damage will remain, but the lymphoma and dementia won’t exist anymore and won’t be able to kill you.” Nagito blinked a couple of times.

“I suppose if… well. You would know if it would work,” Nagito said.

“It’s going to take some time to confer with the Future Foundation and rewrite the Neo World program. I still want you to start your chemo today,” Hajime said. Nagito made a face.

“I don’t want to feel more sick,” Nagito said. Hajime gave him a conciliatory smile.

“I know it’s unpleasant, but I need to be sure we have enough time,” Hajime said, taking both Nagito’s flesh and mechanical hands in his.

“Of course we have enough time, I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student,” Nagito said.

“Please, Nagito. I don’t want to lose you,” Hajime said softly. Nagito still looked unsure, but Hajime knew exactly what to say, “Do it for me. For my hope.”

At these words, Nagito’s eyes lit up slightly, and he nodded.

“For hope?” Nagito repeated.

“For hope,” Hajime agreed, smiling.

“I would do anything for hope,” Nagito said. Hajime smiled, bringing Nagito’s hands to his lips and kissing them.

“Thank you,” Hajime said softly. Nagito’s cheeks went slightly pink as he stared at his hands, still so close to Hajime’s lips.

* * *

Nagito tried to sit as comfortably as possible in the chair as Mikan set up the IV and everything needed for him to start the chemo. He looked across the room at Hajime, who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. Though Hajime was clearly trying to not seem affected by what was happening, Nagito could tell that Hajime was feeling a lot of different emotions.

“Hajime,” Nagito called across. Hajime looked up, and forced a smile. Nagito beckoned for Hajime, and he moved across the room until he was right next to Nagito.

“Are you okay? Do you need something?” Hajime asked, concerned.

“Just this,” Nagito said, taking one of Hajime’s hands in his own. The comfort of a friend, or. Well. Hajime had kissed his hands before so Nagito didn’t know where they stood currently.

Hajime’s expression softened, and he squeezed Nagito’s hand softly, kneeling down next to Nagito’s seat. They were silent as Mikan finished setting everything up for Nagito.

“Thank you for coming,” Nagito whispered.

“Anything,” Hajime replied, kissing Nagito’s hand again. Nagito could feel himself blushing, and he chanced a glance at Mikan, who was pretending not to see Hajime and Nagito’s interaction.

“D-do you want a seat, Hajime?” Mikan asked.

“Hajime has work to do,” Nagito said, “He’s only here for the start of the chemotherapy.”

“I can stay if you want me to,” Hajime said quickly.

“No. I want you to follow your hope,” Nagito said firmly. He met Hajime’s eyes, and saw his determination reflected back to him. Hajime nodded.

“The sooner I have the cure ready, the sooner you can stop the chemo,” Hajime said, and Nagito nodded with relief.

“Mikan, don’t hesitate to let me know if he needs anything. I’ll be in the New World lab,” Hajime said.

“O-of course,” Mikan agreed. Hajime stood up, and leaned over to kiss Nagito on the forehead. Nagito closed his eyes at the touch. Hajime acting like this towards him was everything Nagito could want, but he had no idea why. Was it pity for his illness? If he was going to get affection from Hajime, he wanted it to be real, not pity.

* * *

Hajime woke up to an empty bed and the sound of vomiting. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and saw the bathroom door open, Nagito leaning over the toilet bowl. Hajime got up and moved across the room, entering the bathroom and kneeling down next to Nagito.

“I told you I should have stayed in my own cottage,” Nagito said weakly.

“No,” Hajime said, “I wanted to take care of you.” Hajime started to rub Nagito’s back, wincing slightly as Nagito vomited into the toilet again.

“‘M cold,” Nagito muttered, and Hajime noted that he was shivering, despite the tropical temperature. Hajime nodded, and moved over to the bed, grabbing a blanket. He moved back to Nagito, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, holding the blanket in place as Hajime rubbed his arms.

Nagito sighed and rested his cheek against the toilet seat, looking very miserable.

“How are you feeling? Do you think you’re going to throw up more?” Hajime asked. Nagito shrugged somewhat pathetically as Hajime brushed his fingers through Nagito’s hair absent-mindedly.

“How about some water?” Hajime suggested, standing up and grabbing a glass of water. He knelt back down next to Nagito, offering the glass to him. Nagito raised his head and took a small sip of the water.

“Thank you,” Nagito murmured. Hajime smiled softly, and went back to rubbing Nagito’s back, trying to comfort him. 

* * *

Finally, after a lot of discussion with the Future Foundation, some calculations, and changing the way the Neo World Program worked, it was time to cure Nagito. Hajime was relieved. Nagito had been having a hard time with the chemo, most nights spent in the bathroom vomiting, and a near constant migraine. 

Nagito stared at the Neo World Program with trepidation. He looked back over to Hajime, who was staring at a screen on the console. Behind him stood Togami, Naegi, and two other Future Foundation members Nagito didn’t know. They had been tasked with overseeing the operation. 

If Hajime could successfully cure cancer and dementia, that would go a long way to help the world’s hope. The Future Foundation were very interested in the outcome, and also had no care for what would happen to Nagito if it went badly. 

Hajime would be the one in control, though, and Nagito trusted him. 

“Will I be in another virtual reality?” Nagito asked from where he sat. 

“No, you won’t notice time go by at all,” Hajime said, “I don’t want to have to send Alter Ego in after you again.” 

“And Enoshima is definitely gone?” Nagito asked. Hajime looked up from the screen and met Nagito’s eyes, raising an eyebrow. 

“Do you doubt my abilities?” Hajime asked. Nagito shook his head. 

“No, I just don’t trust  _ her _ ,” Nagito said. Hajime moved from the console and walked over to Nagito. 

“She’s gone. The AI doesn’t exist anymore. The virus is gone. The whole program has been rewritten,” Hajime said. 

“I just- last time-” Nagito said. Hajime nodded. 

“I know. But I promise you that I would not put you in danger like that. This is for you,” Hajime said. 

“I trust you,” Nagito said softly. Hajime smiled, a beautiful smile that had Nagito stop breathing for a moment. He felt a squeeze of his hand, and Nagito realised that Hajime had knelt down in front of him, holding both of his hands. 

“Are you ready?” Hajime asked quietly, “If you’re not, we can wait. The Future Foundation will just have to deal with it.” 

“After this, no more chemo, right?” Nagito asked. Hajime shook his head. 

“If it all goes to plan - and it will - then the diseases will be completely gone,” Hajime said. 

“Then please start as soon as possible,” Nagito said. Hajime nodded, and opened up the pod closest to the console, helping Nagito getting into it. He connected Nagito in, and just before he closed the pod, Nagito reached out and grabbed Hajime’s wrist. Hajime looked to Nagito in shock. 

“I love you,” Nagito said, startling Hajime. Hajime blinked a couple of times, before recovering with a forced smile. 

“Don’t say things because you’re scared. You’re going to be fine,” Hajime said. Nagito frowned, but wasn’t given a chance to respond as everything went dark. 

* * *

Nagito awoke, not in the pod, but in a hospital bed. Blinking awake, he looked around and took in his surroundings. He was in one of the medical rooms of the central building. In a chair close to Nagito’s bed, Hajime sat, tapping on a tablet. Nagito watched him for a moment, a soft smile spreading across his face. 

Hajime had done so much to help him. He had insisted on taking care of Nagito at night, even though it had kept him awake. He had worked so hard to find a way to cure the illnesses Nagito had dealt with for years. It was the talent of Izuru Kamakura, but it was the goodness and hope of Hajime Hinata that had done all of that. 

Thinking about Hajime, about everything ordinary, talentless Hajime Hinata did, had Nagito feeling at peace. When had he fallen in love? Nagito couldn’t remember not being in love with Hajime Hinata. 

With that thought, the memory of telling Hajime and his reaction was forcefully thrust into the forefront of his mind. Before the procedure, Nagito had confessed his feelings, but Hajime hadn’t reciprocated. Not that Nagito was surprised. He didn’t deserve Hajime’s love. 

“You’re awake.” 

The sound of Hajime’s voice interrupted Nagito’s self-deprecating thoughts. Nagito looked at Hajime, who was looking at Nagito with a mix of relief and happiness. 

“I thought I’d still be in the pod,” Nagito said. 

“I wanted you to wake up naturally, so when the procedure was finished, we transferred you,” Hajime said. 

“And it went okay?” Nagito asked. Hajime nodded. 

“The lymphoma and dementia is completely gone. Existing damage is still there, but the diseases themselves are gone and can longer harm you,” Hajime said, shifting his chair over to sit right next to Nagito’s bed. 

“What happens now?” Nagito asked. 

“You live a long healthy life,” Hajime replied. 

“I mean with the procedure,” Nagito said. Hajime shrugged. 

“The Future Foundation is happy that it worked. News like this while the world is recovering from the Tragedy is going to mean a lot. Naegi wants to speak to you about it, too,” Hajime said. Nagito’s eyes lit up. 

“Naegi-kun wants to speak to me?” Nagito asked excitedly. Hajime gave Nagito a fond yet exasperated look. 

“About your experience with it. You’re the only one who has been through this procedure, so they need to hear from you,” Hajime said, “Naegi volunteered. Most of the Future Foundation is still uncomfortable around us.”

“I’m happy to talk to Naegi-kun about anything!” Nagito said, smiling widely. Hajime chuckled lightly, and took Nagito’s hand. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Hajime said. 

“Of course I’m okay, your hope was looking after me,” Nagito said, “You and your hope wouldn’t have let anything happen to me.” 

“You have so much faith in me,” Hajime said. 

“Of course I do, I love you,” Nagito said. How was it so easy to say it now that he already had, when it had been so difficult to say it for so long? 

Hajime blushed, and his eyes softened as he looked at Nagito. He moved one hand up to brush Nagito on the cheek. 

“You said that before,” Hajime said quietly. 

“I meant it. I mean it. And I know I’m worthless and don’t deserve you, but-”

“Stop,” Hajime interrupted as Nagito began rambling about his unworthiness, “You’re not worthless. I really wish you wouldn’t think of yourself the way you do. It’s not true.” 

“I think we disagree on that,” Nagito said. Hajime sighed, moving his thumb softly across Nagito’s cheek. 

“I love you too,” Hajime said breathlessly. Nagito’s eyes widened and he gasped, looking at Hajime in shock. 

“What?” 

“Are you so surprised I feel that way?” Hajime asked. 

“Yes,” Nagito said, “I’m worthless trash, I don’t deserve anything you’ve done to save me, and I definitely don’t deserve for you to love me.” 

“You are much more than what you think you are. Whether or not you think you deserve it, I love you,” Hajime said, “I was planning on waiting until you were out of the hospital, but you beat me to it.” 

“You had a plan?” Nagito asked. Hajime nodded. 

“I was going to ask you to come to the beach with me, and then I was going to tell you how I felt. I was hoping you felt the same so that then I could kiss you,” Hajime said. 

“Well, you could kiss me now,” Nagito suggested, moving in the hospital bed so that he was sitting upright. 

“Surely the beach setting would be more romantic,” Hajime said, giving Nagito a teasing smile. Nagito narrowed his eyes, and reached out towards Hajime, pulling them both closer to each other. Within a moment, Nagito’s lips were against Hajime’s. Nagito sighed into the kiss, and it was over all too soon for Nagito’s liking. 

“You’re still recovering,” Hajime said. 

“I feel fine!” Nagito said. 

“We can continue after you’ve been discharged,” Hajime said, “I’ll go get Mikan.” 

“But don’t you also have the skills of the Ultimate Nurse?” Nagito asked slyly. 

“A second opinion is not a bad thing,” Hajime said, “I won’t be long. Mikan can check over you, and I’ll send Naegi in to talk to you. Then we can do whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want?” Nagito asked in a low voice, looking Hajime over, pleased as Hajime blushed again. 

“We’ll see what happens,” Hajime said, “We have a long time together ahead of us.” Nagito smiled. A long time, and a long life with Hajime Hinata. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this developed into Hajime taking care of Nagito when that wasn't originally the plan but like whatever I don't care. 
> 
> And wow it's been crazy falling into yet another fandom the last few weeks.


End file.
